Donecai
by easygrl
Summary: I just think Don and Mordecai is a hot pairing, not a couple, although Mordecai and Rigby will always be a hot couple and pairing, but Donecai...mmmmm-hmmmm that's something to think about. ;


Mordecai waited for his beloved Rigby to return and give him the love he wanted, the sucking, the loving, the kissing, the stroking, the thrusting, all these thoughts traveled through Mordecai's head. He smiled while this happened and sat impatiently in Pop's room, tapping his foot on the caramel floor trying to pass the time, once he thought Rigby may never come back he stood up and was about to leave until he spotted the doorknob turning, Mordecai quickly sat back down and smiled, but it quickly changed when he saw Rigby's brother enter the room instead, Mordecai sighed while Don smiled. "Hey Mordo! Watcha doing all by yourself in here?" he asked, Mordecai shrugged and tried to avoid the subject of wanting to have sex with Rigby, "Nothing, just waiting for something." "Who?" "Noone really." Don pouted and sat next to Mordecai, "No really...why are you waiting in this room...when I walked in I just saw you staring at the door...your expecting someone right?" "..." Mordecai stayed quiet and just decided to leave but Don quickly ran in front of him and blocked him from leaving, "Before you go...could I have some sugar?" Mordecai wasn't in the best interest on giving Don sugar at the moment and just curved around him, but before Mordecai could even grasp the doorknob Don grabbed hold of Mordecai's hand and placed it behind his back, and Don pressed Mordecai against the wall and held his other hand in his own on the wall. Their both breathing hard, Mordecai because of fear, but Don because of lust, "I can't let you go...not without sugar Mordo." "D-don't call me that anymore you motherfucker!" Mordecai said through clenched teeth, Don didn't like Mordecai's foul language and that it was time to teach him a lesson.

Don held Mordecai in the position he had him in when he was pressed against the wall, Don bent Mordecai over the bed, placing Mordecai's hands in one hand from Don. Mordecai struggled to get out of his tight grip but there was no use, "Let me go you piece of SHIT!" The blue jay yelled at Don, Don however grunted and picked up his loose hand high, Mordecai braced himself for the harsh hit but all he got was a gentle slap on his ass cheek, Mordecai blushed horribly and struggled to get out, Don chuckled and spread Mordecai's legs with his own, making them collide and Mordecai blushes even worse, "DON'T SPANK ME DAMMIT!" Mordecai screamed, yet another slap was given to him, "Stop it fucker!" Don spanked him again, but this time he didn't remove his hand, he kept it there and squeezed Mordecai's tender ass in his hand, stroking his feathers in the process. Mordecai shuddered and tried so hard not to moan but so much anger and fear combined inside the avian and he yelled at Don desperately trying to make him stop, "GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF OF..." Mordecai quickly shut up once Don inserted his finger harshly inside him, Mordecai bit his beak hard and planted his face in the bed at once.

Don slowly pulled and pushed his finger inside Mordecai, the avian blushed so hard that he felt his head go extremely hot, he couldn't bare this sudden action and shuddered a small moan, Don laughed and leaned over so his body was on top of Mordecai's back, "You like this don't you?" he asked and chuckled and went back to working on Mordecai, he instead placed two fingers inside him, Mordecai groaned harshly and Don blushed and removed his fingers, once they were gone Don still held Mordecai's hands in his one hand, it was difficult doing these things with one hand and Don quickly grabbed hold of a couple of the strings from Pop's harpsichord and tied it around Mordecai's hands and he pierced them at the edge of the bed on the other side so he couldn't escape, while that was done Don bent down on his knees and spread Mordecai's legs so his 8 inch dick was exposed to him, the raccoon smiled and grabbed it firmly, trying not to cause pain to Mordecai but to get some pleasure out of him. Don started stroking it slowly at first and a little faster, Mordecai grunted and his legs trembled, Don saw this and grabbed his ass again, lifted it off the bed a little and shoved his fingers inside him while grabbing Mordecai's dick and shoving the tip inside his warm mouth, never has Mordecai been in this type of position before, usually he was the dominant one, but now that you think about it, its sort of reversed.

Don continued with all these tasks, while Mordecai just grunted and groaned, trying so hard not to moan. Don got up and wiped his mouth knowing that Mordecai had made some pre-cum, which meaning he was ready, Don smiled and stroked his 9 inch dick to get HIMSELF ready for the entry of a lifetime, Mordecai shivered and trembled, he wanted to call for help, he wanted to kick Don and run away, but he couldn't do that...Don was so much bigger than him, stronger than him, he could really hurt someone if needed and Mordecai really doesn't want that. Don finished his strokes and aimed his member at the entrance of Mordecai's ass, the avian's breathing quickened and it went even faster when Don pressed himself inside Mordecai, he made a failed attempt of a held in moan and he moaned loudly, he kept this moan loud as Don went inside more, just until all of him was inside Mordecai. Mordecai gushed out a louder moan once Don started thrusting in and out of him slowly, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, this rhythm was repeated continuously, Mordecai was moaning and yelling out random words while this happened, "FUCK! FASTER!" Mordecai yelled at one point or another, he even claimed to let Don shift up and he did, but when he did Mordecai broke free from his harpsichord hell bound prison but he didn't run, he didn't fight, he just gripped the sheets, spread his legs wide and arched his back, making Don hit the sweet spot directly and Mordecai moaned aloud to the heavens.

Mordecai switched tactics and flipped over and rapped his legs around Don's abdomen, they were still at the edge of the bed but it was much more fantastic since Mordecai would slip once or twice but Don's thrust would quickly bring him back up and make him bounce, the more Don thrust's the more bounce Mordecai got and the more he bounced the more his hiccuped moans escaped his throat, Mordecai couldn't bare this anymore, he grabbed Don's shoulder with his left hand and gripped his dick with the other and started stroking extremely fast, trying to out due Don's thrusts but all that did was make Don go even faster, Mordecai moaned louder and louder and Don kissed Mordecai deeply and he went even harder and faster and Mordecai yelled aloud and cummed horribly, some landed on himself while half of it landed on Don, but the raccoon wasn't finished yet, and since he wasn't done Mordecai arched and yelled for him to stop, knowing that he's super sensitive now but Don didn't and went even faster and cummed a little afterward, it was so much it leaked out of the avian and Mordecai gasped and moaned softly, Don smiled and stroked Mordecai's cheek and pulled out slowly, "That's all I ever wanted." Mordecai trembled and Don kissed Mordecai deeply and pulled away from him and wiped himself down and left, once he did Rigby came in with a baggy, "Dude what happened to you?" Mordecai couldn't say anything at the moment, Rigby just came over and saw the semen on Mordecai, "Who did this?" he asked a little upset, Mordecai shrugged and claimed it was himself once he got his voice back, Rigby shrugged as well and pulled out sex toys, "Now lets have some fun." Rigby smiled and Mordecai just sighed and collapsed with a groan.


End file.
